Sorceress' Knight
by paradoxal pervert
Summary: A sorceress and her knight shouldn't have to be apart. kink meme fic, Namine/Xion, non-con, pwp, very minor spoilers I suppose regarding Xion.


**A/N:** Nope, still can't write yuri and especially not explicit yuri. I half like this one, half hate it- like it for the idea, hate it because I didn't pull it off in my opinion. More kink meme fic I probably should have owned up to ages ago just to prove I'm still writing. I kinda wanted to do some rewriting of it but problems with looking at it, focusing on writing one thing, or writing at all make things difficult.

* * *

"I wanted to meet you just once before..." Before? before what? Xion never got to hear the end of that sentence.

* * *

"I just wanted to meet you once before -" Xion feels sure she's entered this room before, the girl talking to her seems familiar too, but that's not possible. She's never been to this castle before and Namine never leaves the castle (or so she's been told). "they take you away, you aren't supposed to be here, I'm not allowed guests. Surely they'll beat me if they find you here..."  
The blonde girl looks thoughtful for a moment before shoving her toward a door, "quick, hide in the closet."

Inside the closet, it's difficult to tell what's going on. The noises are muffled.

It felt like an eternity, though obviously less than an hour that the door is open and she's told it's safe. Xion remembers hearing a conversation but it seems she can't recall the words, like none of them related to one another and were simply discarded from her memory for lack of sense. When Namine opens the closet, her eyes are watering and there's a quickly darkening bruise appearing on her cheek but she smiles anyway. "I hope you'll stay a little longer, I probably won't get to meet you again."

Suddenly everything seems strange and disorientating, the loss of balance cause the dark haired girl to fall forwards on to Namine, finding a surprising amount of fear for her supposed lack of emotions as she remembers.

* * *

"I just wanted to meet you... even just once... my knight."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Namine."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I am a sorceress, and all sorceresses have knights. You're my knight. You don't know it but I knew when I first saw you. You're the one supposed to be my knight, I can feel it. Don't... shh, you can feel it too right?" Xion supposes she does feel a sort of pull, the constant sense of familiarity about the girl -it is the only semblance of explanation offered for the feeling.  
However she finds herself flinching when Namine reaches out to cup her cheek, "they're going to take you away from me soon. They don't want me to be with my knight because they know how _incomplete_ a sorceress is without, they want us incomplete so they can use us." Namine sounds so utterly forlorn it's near impossible to not beleive her.

_This is our first meeting, but also our last. Don't you think we should make this time memorable?  
Get down on your knees sir knight._

_

* * *

_

"I just wanted to meet you once," Xion can't help thinking those words sound familiar, but how can they? She's never met this girl in her life and no ones ever wanted to 'meet' her before. Sure they've wanted to examine, poke and prod, hurt and fuck, but never meet. She's a thing, how can they 'meet' her? Why

would they want to? She exists to be used and this girl wants to _meet_ her -validating the concept the as a self she exists is a strange thing indeed.

The blonde girl pets and strokes her hair lovingly as she continues; "you know why? You're a princess" the girl's voice turns to a whisper, "they want to lock you in a tower so the prince will never find you; they shouldn't lock you away, you're too pretty."

_It's sad no one will get to appreciate it.  
Will grant me the honour of a kiss?_

* * *

Namine lets her finish her descent to the floor before straddling the other girl's waist and settling herself on her stomach while Xion's thought descend to shear confusion in so many multiples of her memories. The discombobulation of the memories would help keep the girl from fighting while her brain tried to sort it out; in the meantime, Namine wasted little time slipping her pale hands down Xion's pants and into her panties.

The blonde girl made careful use of her motions, softly palming the area before making careful use of minute strokes and presses of her small fingers (Larxene taught her well in that regard) to make Xion wet.

The black-haired girl squirms and thrashes mostly from the sudden and forced rearrangement of memories but maybe just a little from those tantalising little movements. Either way, Namine doesn't let her up until she's quite done moving.

When they both stand, Xion's head is bowed, her eyes oddly blank as Namine presents her stickied fingers, licking them clean without question before being led to the bed. Her skirt is hitched up past her hips, her lack of panties and bitter-salty taste that's not hers ignored.  
She is her knight, she is not to question, just do as she requests to keep her sorceress from madness.

Xion's tongue is soft and wet against her. Long, slow laps against her labia, tender brushes of lips against her clitoris -all the proper twists and turns Namine had taken time to teach her knight to make her squirm and writhe and feel loved.

_I wanted to meet you just once before they took you away. They don't want to have their sorceress to have a knight you see... They didn't tell you anything did you? You're supposed to be my knight, all sorceresses need their knight -but they didn't want me to be with you. They just wanted me to stay all alone._

When she's had as much as she can take, Namine taps Xion on the forehead and the other girl passes into peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
She has to fix her memories, restore what she broke, return what she stole... give the girl a new make believe for them to play... _and take away the all the nightmares._


End file.
